Good Idea
by TheatrePlode
Summary: Lavi got one of his silly idea's again, which involves a bath, Kanda, and not enough room. Or maybe it wasn't so silly after all. PWP.


Kanda Yu could not understand how he had gotten into this position, physically and mentally. It was all the Baka Usagi's fault, using that persuasive tongue of his.

He was currently standing with his arms crossed in the door way to the private washrooms of the Order, the Usagi was bent over the bath tub checking the temperature of the water and quietly humming a tune to himself. Kanda was definitely not looking at the way Lavi was swaying to his tune while bent over.

Lavi had suggested this _ridiculous _idea after reading one of those questionable books in the library, in the section he likes to think Bookman doesn't know about. He'd sought out Kanda when the little light bulb turned itself on and he found him eating the canteen to tell him of his marvellous idea. The red head should really have expected the punch to shoulder, and the dark haired man should really have expected to be persuaded so well.

Some womanly fragrance wafted around the room causing Kanda to scowl deeper, no doubt put there for the Baka Usagi to find by some prissy scientist with too much time on their hands.

"There, all done, time to get in Yu-chan," Lavi chirped after he straightened out, "want me to get in first?"

"Che, I'm not the woman," Kanda replied bluntly, the Usagi should know his place by now. But the long haired man didn't move from his spot in the door way, the only movement was him cocking his head to the side. It was the Baka Usagi's idea, it's only right he do all the work.

"Okay, fine by me, might be a bit of a squeeze that way though."

Kanda had still made no move to get undressed, not with Lavi looking at him so expectantly. The red head was starting to get impatient and started to fiddle with his own clothes as a distraction. Lavi had gotten his own shirt off and turned to see Kanda unconsciously staring at his nipples, soft in the steamy room. The red head decided it was time for him to take matters into his own hands.

Lavi sauntered over to where Kanda was standing and grabbed the knot of his lover's black tie to pull him into a harsh kiss. He started to playfully nip at Kanda's bottom lip, he was having none of that. The dark haired man's tongue came out and started a dance with the red head's own, pushing it back into its home's cavern and mapping out every nook and cranny, drinking the moans. This served as decent enough distraction to undress Kanda from the waist up; by the time they pulled apart to breathe Kanda's hair was down, hair tie upon the shirt that was a crumple on the floor.

"You can iron that,"

"The steam will straighten it out. Don't start get pissy now, we're meant to be enjoying this."

Lavi spoke as he slowly got down to his knees, dragging his hands down the dark haired man's ribs and over his hips to rest on Kanda's thighs. Kanda stared down at the Rabbit in mild amusement, the Rabbit stared back with one of _those_ grins. The red head leaned forward towards Kanda's crotch to grasp the fly of his trousers between his teeth and pulled down.

Kanda could feel the fly move down and the ghost Lavi's breath through his underwear, he couldn't hold back the breath that came out a little too heavily. There was no point in going so fast, they had all night. Or at least till the water got cold.

"Move, I can undress myself," Kanda attempted to sound bored but Lavi knew better. With his hands and face batted away the red head stood and chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I know."

Kanda undressed rather quickly and seated himself at one side of the bath tub, with his legs spread and slightly bent at the knee and leaning against the side with his arms rested on either edge, he looked forward and away from Lavi who was staring back with a small smile.

"Are you going to join me or can I go back to my room?" He had never seen the Baka Usagi undress so fast. Lavi quickly climbed in and stood facing away from Kanda, he was looking around. "I'm down here."

"I'm trying to decide how to fit in," Lavi answered thoughtfully, Kanda stood up and pulled Lavi down by his shoulders to sit between his legs. They didn't think that the four centimetres of height Lavi had on Kanda would pose such a problem, Lavi had his feet hooked over either side of the bath tub with his arms tucked in between the bath and his body. Kanda had room to lean back if he wished to but had to drape his arms over the sides, his knees were almost hugging Lavi's ribs.

Kanda wished with all of his and the Usagi's heart that the Moyashi didn't walk in.

To sidetrack his mind against the silence the red head decided to lather soap over Kanda's legs and started massage the suds in, he could feel Kanda slowly start to relax more. The dark haired man started to trace absent minded patterns into Lavi's back. He started to sigh in enjoyment as Kanda leaned forward to place small kisses on his shoulder blade.

Kanda slowly slid his hands under Lavi's arms to his front, all the while sucking a spot on the back of the red head's neck, leaving little marks that only nosey eyes would see. He found those nipples he was staring so intently at before and started to circle them, then run his fingers in tandem over both. He'd won himself a small gasp. Moving his mouth around Lavi's neck, the dark haired man started to pinch and press, his lover's moans and gasps started to escalate as the sweet nubs hardened in pleasure.

"Hush now, my, my, so excited from just being touched here," Kanda breathed into Lavi's left ear, the whine and shudder he was granted when he pinched as he spoke made Kanda smirk.

"Y-Yu-chan! Teasing me so-so soon," Lavi attempted to smile, though it looked a little lob-sided and strained.

"I recall it was you who said we were supposed to be enjoying this," Kanda went back to nibbling the side of Lavi's pale neck and started to move his right hand down the soft, but defined skin of the red head's stomach and underneath the water while the left resumed its job. He held his hand still when he felt the tell tale trail of hair and began to tug the little hairs lightly. Lavi hunched forward slightly. The small splash echoed when Kanda swiftly grabbed Lavi's hardened shaft.

"Haa-Yu-chan!" the Usagi's voiced was raised slightly as he threw his head back over Kanda's right shoulder and started to rake his nails up Kanda's thighs. His lover started to pump slowly. The steam from the water was making it a little hard to breathe, sweat was rolling off Lavi's neck onto Kanda's chest.

Kanda's hand started to go a little a faster while Lavi's moans rose in volume, the dark haired man was faintly aware that they were still in a public area, and though the door was shut, someone could hear or walk in if he didn't quieten down the Usagi's wonderful moans. The hand that was previously occupied with a nipple trailed up Lavi's collar bone, barely touching with the tips of his finger tips, to the red head's slightly open mouth.

Lavi's tongue slinked out from between his lips and wrapped around Kanda's fingers, as if trying to drag them into his mouth. Kanda let out a fait moan at the action. This gave way to the few times Lavi lets the out the side Kanda would otherwise find annoying when his mind isn't preoccupied, he started to indulge himself on those fingers, sucking and nibbling till Kanda couldn't hold back the tremble coursing through his body, he started to pant quietly and shifted forward to rest his forehead on the Usagi's back. His hair was starting to stick to his back.

"If I'd have known you were so hungry Usagi, I'd of put that mouth to better use." Kanda felt Lavi throb in his hand, there was so much heat between the two of them, he felt the vibrations of Lavi's groans through his fingers.

Moving his finger's down Kanda groped at Lavi's balls, twirling and gripping them together.

"Hhnnn!... Haaa!" Lavi was starting to drool around the dark haired man's fingers and down his chin; Kanda leaned forward to lick the droplet that had made its way down.

"Making such a mess of yourself, dirty Usagi," Kanda purred. He reached his fingers behind and lightly stroked at Lavi's perineum, the red head threw himself forward and cried out in anticipation as he removed his fingers from the man's mouth so he could play with the tip of Lavi's manhood, sinking a nail into the slit and circling the swollen head, it was perched above the water now, pre-cum leaking and collecting on Kanda's finger tips. "A mess indeed," he brought those sticky fingers to his mouth to lick them clean, staring lustfully into Lavi's lidded eyes.

"Haaaa..Yu..."

Those playful fingers continued their journey towards the puckered hole, the position of Lavi's legs, still curved over the basin's side, proved to make his mission so much easier. Using the surrounding water to ease his way, Kanda slipped a finger forwards, all the way to the knuckle. Lavi felt pain at first but it hastily vanished as he relaxed when he felt Kanda's need beating and pressing into his back, shaking with want he clamped down on the finger which caused Kanda to almost cry out. He needed to compose himself.

"Calm down my love, we don't want to hurt you now," he slipped another finger into his beloved when he felt him relax once again and began to scissor the entrance wider. "So soft inside my love, so hot," the softness of Kanda's voice was overwhelming, Lavi started to rock back onto those delicious fingers. "You're eating me up," the final finger was added, the dark haired man started to twist and drive his fingers to Lavi's rhythmic movements.

"AH! YU!" He'd been well awarded with his efforts when he found the place that made his Usagi scream so.

Deeming Lavi ready, Kanda directed Lavi's hands to grip the sides of the tub, he lifted the red head up and over his own lap and began to slowly impale the Usagi with his almost painful manhood, he cried out as he slowly sank deeper and deeper into that tight heat. But Lavi was growing impatient and used his superior strength against Kanda to seat straight down into his lap with a crash of the water.

They both cried out in unison, Kanda's phallus had hit Lavi's prostate with incredible force. It was so intense, Kanda knew he couldn't just move after that. He waited for what seemed an eternity till he felt Lavi pick himself up, using his propped arms and legs as leverage, till only the head remained inside and began to ride Kanda.

"Oh, L-Lavi!" The dark haired man began to match up with the red head's tempo, thrusting in and out of that beautiful warmth.

"Y-Yu..." Lavi was barely coherent, the feeling of this man moving within, in and out, up and down his back, his hand now gripping the red head's own quivering and moist need, moving in time, up and down.

They began to rock faster and faster, water was splashing over the sides, their moans and cries resonated off the washroom's walls. Neither could last much longer. Kanda sped up to an almost inhumane speed, striking that space within Lavi that made him scream with abandon one last time.

"Come for me _Rabi_."

That was all the red headed needed before he fell over that magnificent edge, he came all over his stomach, he legs were shaking, his chest was heaving and his back was arched over Kanda's. This stunning sight was all Kanda needed and he joined his lover deep within and over that edge.

After, a few sweet and tender kisses, not that Kanda would admit that they were either sweet or tender, they cleaned themselves up and drained away the filthy water. As they dressed and walked back to their own rooms, Kanda couldn't help but smile at the way Lavi was limping as he walked.

"Maybe it was a good idea after all."


End file.
